Wispers to the wind
by luis-kun
Summary: Susurros lejanos en forma de palabras en una carta es lo unico que le queda a sakura para recordar a su persona mas amada (SS un poco dramatico) por favor dejen reviews para saber que les parecio, n.n gracias


Wispers to the wind:

sabes? ya no quiero seguir con vida...

ya no puedo seguir con vida...

es solo que es tanto vacio e incertidumbre

y tanto dolor sin recompensa

que ya no quiero, ya no puedo, ya no deseo, ya no mas... vida

quizas soy tonto y estupido.

quizas el vacio de mi alma es causado por mi propia debilidad

pero si fuera asi, como explicas... que todo haya empezado cuando te fuiste de mi lado

que te llevaste de mi? que me quitaste y alejaste de mi ser para extrañarte tanto al punto de que mi corazon se rompa de dolor con tan solo escuchar tu nombre

me pregunto si lo hiciste a proposito

si lo hiciste para darme una lección

pero luego recuerdo tu hermosa sonrisa, tus largos cabellos y pienso por un solo segundo que no eres culpable de nada

que el mundo gira por ti y solo por ti

que en realidad tu no te marchaste de mi lado

y cuando las lagrimas de soledad invaden mi rostro

y su sabor salado recorre mis labios

me doy cuenta de que todo ha sido una mentira, una vil y estupida mentira de mi alma y que tu nunca estuviste conmigo

deseo tanto abrazarte, deseo tanto estar contigo, de sentir tu corazón latiendo junto al mío y de enredarme con el calor de tu cuerpo

pero eso es imposible...

hace cuanto? hace cuanto te marchaste?

años cierto? durante los cuales mi unico contacto contigo han sido tus hermosas palabras escritas en papeles llenos de tu aroma

que se lo lleva el viento y que juega con mis ideas, que me ayuda a pasar las noches, y que me da voluntad para seguir

hay una guerra, pero estoy seguro que ya te lo he contado antes, pero es tan confuso, es tan borroso todo

lo unico que se con seguridad es que regresare a tu lado, y volveremos a caminar bajo los cerezos y volveremos a reir de nosotros mismos

y cuando esta guerra entre clanes termine, y pueda regresar finalmente a tu lado y pueda besar tus labios y sentirte cerca de mi jamas te dejare ir

jamas me dejare convencer de participar de nuevo en algo tan vacio y estupido como una guerra por el control de la magia china

se que es injusto que te hable de esto, que llene de dolor tu alma solo por compartir un poco del mío, que te haga sentir miserable por sentirte cerca de mi

pero... no se que mas podria hacer para sentir tu dulce mirada sobre la mia

esta tan cerca del fin, tan cerca de que esto acabe espera un poco mas, solo un poco mas

solo unos dias mas, volvere a tu lado y seremos felices de nuevo

pero si no llegase a regresar... si llegase a perecer aqui

busca la felicidad y olvida todo sobre mi

olvida mi nombre y dejate llevar por las aguas de la vida hasta que estas te lleven al camino de la eterna felicidad de nuevo vomo me llevaron a mi hace tiempo y me dejaron encontrarte a ti

no quiero hacerte sufrir y no deseo que llores una sola lagrima mi partida, asi que no lo dudes un segundo, no dejes que tu corazón se rompa, no temas en dejar el pasado en lo mas  profundo del olvido

solo ve hacia adelante, camina hacia el sol y que tu propia estrella te acompañe siempre.

con amor:

Shaoran Lee

**********************************************

Leyó en silencio la carta y con tranquiladad la guardo en uno de los cajones de su comoda, se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana donde respiro el aire otoñal, hacia tan solo una semana se lo habían dicho. el había muerto.

su unico amor, el unico que la comprendio y espero paciente hasta que las dudas en su corazón se aclararan, murio valientemente al enfrentar una batalla final contra un lider de un clan magico enemigo, cuando todo empezo, hacía un año atras y shaoran le fue a ver para contarle la situación por la que pasaban, no dudo un solo segundo que era el deber de su novio y desde entonces prometido enfrentar esa lucha por la seguridad de todo el continente asiatico. recordo la pregunta que la hizo antes de partir

¿deseas que participe?

le tomo solo un segundo responder que si, era extraño como es que hasta la ultima fibra de su ser deseaba que no lo hiciera, como era que su mente gritaba que no lo dejara ir de su lado, respondio con naturalidad si.

no podía,nunca había podido poner su felicidad ante la de otros y esa no fue la excepción, y lo dejo ir, y lo vio marcharse mientras la tarde moría y las estrrellas colmaban el cielo de luz, y aun así le sonrio y grito -por siempre, te esperare shaoran lee- 

pasaron meses sin que pudiera comunicarle su angustia, la guerra llevaba al joven chino sin domicilio fijo y solo al recibir la primera carta de este es cuando pudo ella misma elaborar una carta propia para el, y a pesar de que miles de veces penso en utilizar magia para buscarlo, su guardian kerberos no se lo permitió -el no querria que te arriestagaras de esa manera- le había dicho en todas las ocasiones que la descubrio utilizando la carta "fly" en un desesperado intento de ir a su lado, pero y que había de lo que ella quería, que había de lo que ella deseaba, no importaba, jamas había importado.

cuando se entero de su muerte por medio de la madre de este, volo a china en compañia de Tomoyo solo para asegurarse de que no le mentían, de que no le engañaban cruelmente, como deseba ahora ese engaño, como deseaba ahora esa mentira.

una sola lagrima recorrio su rostro mientras recordaba el cuerpo inmovíl y frio en el fertreó y los ojos que ya nunca se abririán mas para verla.

el destino era muy cruel con ella, la vida era injusta con ella, ese mismo día había regresado de su estancia en china y se encontraba con la carta de el descansando en su mesita de noche

-te llego el mismo día que te marchaste- le había dicho su compañera de cuarto con quien vivía desde hace un año para poder costearse los gastos del apartamento en el que vivía mientras estudiaba la universidad, mientras abria el sobre conteniendo las lagrimas que de nuevo empañaban sus ojos y mientras leía las lineas de aquel que su corazón llamaba a gritos, se sintió de nuevo viva y fuerte, fuerte para continuar, para seguir, para no dejarse morir, por que el así lo deseba

-para siempre shaoran lee- dijo por la bajo Sakura mientras miraba las hojas siendo arrastradas por el viento -para siempre-

Notas del autor:

bien este fic me salio en un momento de inspiración, se que muchos deben estar a punto de asesinarme, pero n.n! recuerden que es solo un fic y que no tiene incidencia en la realidad que ustedes le tengan considerada a la pareja.

bien como siempre mi mail esta abierto para todo, quejas, felicitaciones, dudas, menos mails bomba -_-

luismanuel119@hotmail.com


End file.
